the love of a broken bloody rose
by apola55
Summary: young Apola Summer was first attacked by a kolon child 100 years ago and is now a vampire herself but she dosnt remember anything. she is in love with the vampire who saved her life and another is inlove with her who will she choose?
1. the love story begins

"I never really believed in vampires when I was little… well I don't think I did, I don't remember anything from my child hood except the night my parents died. It's still so vivid in my mind like it happened only a few hours ago. It was my 16th birthday, August 27, 1911. Every thing happened so fast, first the door was forced in by some one with black and gold eyes, I could see their fangs so sharp that you could have started bleeding before they really touched you. My parents protected me as best they could. The last thing I heard my father say was to run, and so I ran. But before I got to the door my mother tackled me down and she had the same black and gold eyes as the man that attacked her. Fear came immediately. I couldn't move. Then my mother flew off of me as if she was attacked, then I saw him, long black hair and an all red outfit, then everything went black. When I awoke I was in a mansion and beside me was a girl with flowing blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Then everything hit me I couldn't remember anything from my child hood except that attack. The man who saved me walked into the room and both he and the woman beside me started explaining everything that had happened. Now a hundred years later I still haven't truly grasped the fact that I'm a vampire. I still don't understand how I don't remember how I was turned into a vampire and I would prefer not to remember how or why. All I know is that I'm 116 years old, I'm a vampire, I'm the last remaining member of my human family, and I have fallen in love with the man who saved my life so many years ago. Traveling with Jirou and Keitaro has been fun, since we left the home of Lord Dragons Sister and started our journey to the special zone Jirou has shown a softer side to Keitaro and I. Unlike Jirou, I love the water but as he told both me and Keitaro I stay in the cargo hold,Unlike Keitaro who does the opposite of what his brother told him so to keep him out of trouble I followed. But as I got to the front deck I find a gun fight not long after Jirou-" "Hold on I'm having trouble following" Cain said looking annoyed and a little frustrated. "I asked about how you were turned not anything else!" "Well I told you that I don't remember!" a young girl that looks like Alice and appears to be about 16 yells back at the large blue haired vampire. " Apola there is no need for you to yell at Cain" a young boy with short black hair and black sunglasses wearing a Chinese outfit said calmly. " Your right Sei it's just that even after 100 years this is still so stressful " Apola replied with a groan leaning back farther in her seat. Sine the boat incident Apola has been separated from Jirou and Keitaro 'I just hope that they're OK ' she thought as Cain started on another of his lecture on how important it is that she remembers how and who turned her into a vampire, but she has told him everything that she could remember from her past. "And that's why we need to know how you were turned into a vampire" Cain said leaning in on Apola's face. " I understand that but I keep telling you that I don't remember!" Apola yelled at Cain "Well try harder!" Cain yelled back leaning closer to Apola. At times like this Apola starts to think of Cain as a big annoying brother, so she treats him like a little sister. Apola grins at Cain and blows a big wet raspberry in his face. " Why do you continue to act so childish!" Cain yells getting red in the face as he steps back from Apola. " Because I think of you as a big brother so I act like a little sister towards you" she replies with a big innocent smile. Then all of a sudden Sei butted into the argument by saying "Apola we have found the whereabouts of Jirou and are planning to pay him a visit this evening would you like to attend with us?" A wave of relief flooded over Apola and sounding the happiest she's ever been while being in the special zone she says " Yes I'd love to." Not long after they left for Mimikos apartment, and waited 10 minutes until Jirou, Keitaro, and Mimiko returned. Of course Cain starts yelling at Jirou for making the Lord Dragon wait out in the cold for so long and Apola couldn't help but laught at him. "Apola!" Keitaro yelled running up to her wanting to give her a big hug. "Keitaro!" Apola yelled returning the hug to the young vampire. "Brother and I have been worried about you" Keitaro said " I'm sorry" Apola said as she let Keitaro go. "I'm glad to see that you're OK" Jirou said with a relived look on his face. "Sorry to worry you but I was taken here after you dived into the water to save Keitaro." Apola explained as she nibbles on some Pocky. Soon Cain starts yelling at Jirou again while Jirou replies calmly as he eats. Apola just cant help but laugh at Cain as he gets red in the face from yelling so much and the fact that Jirou is winning the argument making Cain ever redder and more angry. Apola started to wonder how Jirou felt about her and as she thought about this she heard Jirous voice in her head saying " I wish Apola would just grow up she always acts childish and immature and she is such a brat!" Apolas heart sank, but then she realized that she could read peoples mind without allowing people to drink from her. "Apola! Pay atention!" Cain yells snapping Apola out of her thought." Oh sorry" She said as she stood up. "Come on were leaving." As Apola followed Cain and Lord Dragon she began to think if she could read their minds as well.


	2. a love triangle?

As Apola tried to read Cain's mind he stopped walking so Apola stopped trying. "What's wrong Cain?" she asked. " I don't know it felt as if some one was trying to force their way into my mind" he said as he touched his forehead with his fingers. "Strange, have you bitten any one recently who might have tried to read you mind?" Sei asked. "No that's impossible I haven't bitten anyone for weeks." Cain said. Sei had a confused look on his face while Cain still had his hand on his forehead but now his eyes were closed like he was concentrating. Then his eyes shot open and he was looking at Apola. She knew that he had figured out that it was her who had tried to read his mind. "How did you do that?" Cain asked her " I-I don't know I was just wondering what Jirou was thinking and then I heard his voice in my head saying something to me. I don't really understand this at all," she said. "Why don't we test this power of yours out" Sei suggested. "Cain think of something that neither of us would know." Cain thought for a few moments "Alright I have something" then Apola read his mind 'I'm wearing pink underpants' Apola started laughing like crazy "Are you really wearing pink underpants?" Cain blushed a deep red "N-No" he stuttered which only made Apola laugh harder "OMG he is!" she yelled as she nearly fell laughing, but Cain caught her before she landed. Once she stopped laughing she saw that Cain was staring deep into her eyes and she couldn't help but blush. "Uh Cain you can let me go now I can stand" One last look into his eyes said that he didn't want to let go but he did. "Come on we should get back before sunrise" Cain said after he let Apola go. The next day is the same as every day. Cain wakes Apola up, she takes a shower, eats, sits through Cain's lectures on getting her memory back, and then lessons at the warlock house. "Come on Apola this technique is so simple!" Cain yells at Apola who is sweating from the stress of learning the rage technique. "To you maybe! But I don't know any of this!" Apola had convinced herself that the way Cain was looking at her was just her imagination. "If you just focus your rage you'll be able to do it" Apola started focusing all of her rage from all of Cain's yelling. Then she felt her body changing into a wolf. "Good work Apola you can rest for the rest of the day," Cain said. Apola was exhausted , when her body returned to normal she fainted. When she awoke Cain was sitting by her bed putting a damp cloth on her forehead. "Oh you're awake" he said once he realized that Apola was staring at him. "I must have pushed you too hard I'm sorry" "It's OK you were just trying to teach me the technique" she told Cain. "You are much too understanding for your own good." The look in his eyes was much like the one from the night before, they were filled with love. But she loved Jirou, so she is going to try to get him to notice her for the better her not the childish immature brat that he thinks she is. Once she finished that thought she noticed how close Cain had gotten to her face, and then he kissed her. Her first kiss, her eyes widened as she realized how soft Cain's lips were and how gentle he was being, oh how she wished that it was Jirou kissing her like this. After he pulled away it was very awkward in the room. After a few moments of silence Cain finally said something " I'm sorry for the sudden kiss but I've been in love with you for the longest time." Surprised Apola could only say " I-I'm sorry but I'm in love with Jirou and I'm determined to get him to notice me" "do you even know what he thinks of you!" Cain yelled standing up. "Yes I do know! He thinks that I'm a childish immature brat!" when she finished she was crying and nearly sobbing. "I just want you to know before you get your heart broken" Cain told her as he left the room. The next morning Apola snuck out into the city with her guitar for a singing contest that was happening. She preferred the daylight rather than night time due to the fact that her parents were killed at night 100 years ago. Once she was signed up she saw Cain walking toward her looking very furious. "what on earth do you think your doing?" He yelled at her "singing" she simply said "I'm going to get Jirou to notice me and this is my best chance" "Mrs. Summers your on " a stage hand told Apola. " I need to go" she said to Cain as she walked on stage. Once on stage the music began. "Heres the story of a girl living in a lonely world. A hidden note a secret crush, a little boy who talks too much. While I'm standing in the crowd oh when you slime I check you out but you don't even know my name you're too buisy playing games. And I- want you to know if you lose your way I wont let you go. If I cut my hair if I change my clothes will you notice me? If I bite my lip if I say hello will you notice me? What's it gonna take for you to see to get you to notice me?" the crowd was roaring for an encore and with an OK from the judges the music continued. " Got your head up in the clouds tell me when you're coming down no I don't wanna sink your ship it's not about the scholarship. And all your friends they follow you they tell you things that just aint true I'm the girl you never see I'm the one you really need. Oh- don't get me wrong you better make your move before the moments gone tell me! If I cut my hair if I change my clothes will you notice me? If I bite my lip if I say hello will you notice me? What's it gonna take for you to see? To get you to notice me? I'm not like the rest I just don't care if you're the best you see its all the same to me you just be who you ought to be its all the same to me- and I- want you to know if you lose your way I wont let you go! If I cut my hair if I change my clothes will you notice me if I bite my lip if I say hello will you notice me what's it gonna take for you to see to get you to notice me?" After the song she noticed that Jirou was in the audience clapping like the rest and she was happy that he came. In the end Apola lost but she got her feelings out in the open hoping that Jirou knew that she was singing about him.


	3. a memory revealed

After the concert Cain kept a close eye on Apola. " I'm not an animal!" She said glaring at Cain. "but you act like a child, you truly are immature!" he yelled at Apola. "you jerk! I hate you!"Apola screamed throwing a table lamp at Cain, which he easily dodged. " you need to learn to control your anger," Cain said calmly. " I don't care! Just leave me alone!" With that Apola ran out of the building. " W-wait!" Cain yelled chasing after her. It was noon day and Apola knew what she was doing. She was heading to the only vampire she could trust with her inner most thoughts. Zelman Clock. When she got there Sayuka greeted her with a jealous glare. She hated how close Apola and Zelman were so she dreaded Apolas visits. " Nice to see you too" Apola said kindly. Then she saw the death glare she was getting. " I expect you wish to speak with Lord Zelman?" Sayuka asks with a disgusted tone. "awww and I wanted to try and be friends but it seems that you don't like me," Apola said in a false sad tone. "What was your first clue?" the other woman said. "Is Zelman here or not? Cuz I need to talk to some one and he's the only person I trust." Apola said slipping past Sayuka and walking to the room where she and Zelman usually spoke. In the room Zelman was sitting on the couch drinking his usual Coca-Cola as Apola walked in. "Long time no see" Zelman said as Apola entered with a bickering Sayuka following behind her. "Yeah, well blame Cain since I snuck out for a singing contest he's kept me under lock and key." She Said catching a soda can Zelman tossed to her. "You might wanna get you lil girlfriend to shut up before I do permanently." Sayuka finally shut up once Apola finished her sentence. "No need to be so violent Apola you know how Sayuka is." He said in his usual calm voice. " Yeah, yeah" she replies sipping on her soda. "So what is the reason for you visit my dear friend?" Zelman asked once Sayuka finally left the room. " I need some one I can trust and you're the only one who fits the bill." She explained " is it about Jirou?" Zelman asks "Partially."Apola said looking down at her feet. "Talk away" he said. "Well you know my feelings for Jirou. But the other day Cain kissed me and said that he loves me, then after the contest Cain started being a bigger jerk than before! And also a few days ago I learned that I can read others minds with out the resonance." Apola explained." Now I just don't know what to do! Jirou thinks I'm an immature brat, Cain is furious with me and I cant deal with any of this at all right now!" "It seems like you need a little break from the two of them for a little while." Zelman said when Apola finished. "Well that's going to be a problem" Apola said finishing her soda. "Why is that?" Zelman asks handing her another soda. "Well I'm actually not suppose to be here right now" she explained opening the second can. "Then how did you get here?" Zelman asked in surprise. " I threw a table lamp at him and ran" she said blushing " and Cain should be here soon." "Well that will make it easier for me to explain that you will be staying here until your stress is gone" he explained. "you'd do that for me?" Apola asked astonished that he would let her stay at his home even if they were like siblings. " Of course! How can I abandon such a good friend in her time of need," he exclaimed. Then Cain came into the room and he was steaming mad. "Now Cain before you blow your top at Apola you need to know about all the stress she's in at the moment mostly concerning you," Zelman said before Cain could say anything. "That doesn't excuse her childish behavior!" Cain interjected "I don't want to cause you any problems Zelman" Apola said walking towards Cain and the door. Then Zelman grabbed her arm and said " it's not a problem please don't worry about that." "But—" "No buts you'll stay here until you're stress free." he said sitting Apola down. "No she's returning with me" Cain said pulling her back up. Then something happened. She saw her parents arguing in the kitchen. "What do you mean you're leaving with her?" she heard her mother yell " "I can't leave my child with you!" her father yelled back. She then realized that she was in a memory. Then everything went black. When she woke up she was laying on the couch Zelman was sitting on moments before the memory had begun. "What happened?" she asked before she realized that she was alone. There was a note on the coffee table in Zelman's handwriting.

Apola,

Please come meet me and Cain at the Order Coffin Company once you wake up.

Signed,

Zelman

Once Apola finished reading the note she set off for the Order Coffin Company. It didn't take her long to get there. When she got there Cain bombarded Apola with questions. "Shut up Cain! My head hurts and I'm about as confused as you are!" she yelled in aggravation."Apola what exactly happened before you passed out?" Jirou asked startling Apola. She didn't realize that Jirou and Lord Dragon were in the room as well. " All I remember was Cain and Zelman arguing over my well being and then the next thing I knew I was in my old house and my parents were arguing over me about something and then everything went black ."


	4. a new place and a new friend

"A lost memory?" Lord Dragon asked. "I think so" Apola replied. "This is very strange" Cain said with a concerned tone. "I think the best thing we can do is have Apola-chan live a normal human life," Zelman suggests. "How do you expect us to do that?" Cain asks looking aggravated. "It's simple really. We enroll her at the nearest high school and have one of us after her as her guardian." Zelman said simply. "I agree with Zelman's plan." Apola said before Cain could start yelling again. "The sun doesn't bother me and I prefer walking in the day rather than night". Every one but Zelman looked at her shocked. "Well then we need to find someone to pose as your guardian." Lord Dragon said. "I could pose as her older brother since I'm the one she gets along with best." Zelman said before Cain could object. Then Sei said "it's settled. Starting next week Apola you will be attending Kyoto high school." She was so happy that she hugged every one in the room and didn't notice the extra squeeze that Jirou gave her. The next week went by very quickly. Apola and Zelman got an apartment at a mid point between the special zone and the high school. Apolas uniform was a black short sleeved shirt with a red lining and red bow at the bottom of the collar, and a black and red plaid skirt with matching socks and indoor school shoes. "Oh my gosh! This outfit is so cute!" Apola said twirling around in her new uniform. "It suits you well." Zelman said when she stopped twirling. "Thanks, I cant wait for tomorrow, I've always been home schooled so this is exciting!" Apola said with glee. "Just make sure you don't get too close with any one." her so called 'brother' said suddenly getting serious. "I know that. The only reason I'm doing this is to get back my missing memories. Nothing else." The happy mood disappeared from the room. "I'm going to explore the neighborhood so I don't get lost on my way home tomorrow." Apola said walking towards the door. "OK just be careful" Zelman yelled after her. It was a beautiful spring afternoon, Apola was glad that she could walk around like a normal girl for once in over a hundred years. Not paying attention Apola ran into someone. "Ow!" the person said, "Oh my goodness! Are you OK?" she asked the person she just bummed into. "I'm fine" the other person said, "I'm so sorry" Apola said giving her hand to help the person up. She had sort brown hair that came to her shoulders and was wearing a black and white corset with black and purple lace around the middle and sides and a black mini skirt with purple lace and frills along the edge. She was also wearing knee high boots that matched her skirt. "It's OK I wasn't paying attention" "that's good to hear, I'm Apola" Apola said holding out her hand. "I'm Hoshi nice to meet you" the other girl said shaking Apola's hand. "Oh! Are you the new transfer student that every one has been talking about?" Hoshi asked. "That counts on which school you're talking about," Apola replied. "I go to Kyoto high." "Yup that's the school I'm going to tomorrow." Apola said with a big grin. "Well I gotta go, I'm on my way to my part-time job" Hoshi said waving goodbye to Apola. "Bye see you tomorrow" Apola said waving back to her new friend. "I better get back; Zelman might start worrying about me." Apola said to herself and started walking back to her apartment. When she got there the curtains were closed and Zelman was sawing logs on the couch. "Typical Zelman he can't even tell me when he's exhausted. Apola put a blanket over him and went to finish unpacking. The next day Apola was and ready before Zelman could put on a pot of coffee. "OK here's your lunch and I'll pick you up after school have a nice first day. Zelman said as Apola ran out of the door. At the school Apola suddenly felt nervous and out of place. She's never been to a real school and she didn't know where to go or who to talk to. Then she Apola heard something. "Apola!" when Apola turned to see who was calling her name Hoshi glomped her to the ground. "Hi Hoshi" Apola said. "Do you know what class your in?" Hoshi asked once the two of them got off the ground. "Not yet I need to talk to the principal to get my class schedule." Apola said brushing dust off of her skirt. "Well lets go find out!" Hoshi said grabbing Apola and dragging her to the office. "! We have a new student!" Hoshi yelled when they got there. The office wasn't much just a reception desk, a door leading to the nurse's office a few waiting chairs a copy machine and a door that lead to the principal's office. The principal's door opened and a woman with a short brown bob green eye and wearing a woman's business suit walked out. "Why hello Mrs. Clock (using Zelmans last name since they're supposed to be siblings) I'm glad that you're able to join us here at Kyoto High school." she said shaking Apola hand. "I'm glad to be here." Apola said happily. "You're probably wondering what class your in." said. "Yeah I can't wait" she said shyly. handed Apola a piece of paper. "Here's your class schedule" she said "you'll be in class 2B." Hoshi started jumping with joy. "Yay! That's my class!" With that Hoshi grabbed Apola yet again and dragged her towards their class. Apola waited out in the hall until the teacher called her in. When she was called in all eyes were on her 'uh oh' Apola thought. 'Just what I need, unwanted attention.'


End file.
